It has become well known that the fan efficiency is dependent to a great extent on the airfoil shape of the fan and particularly on the shape of the leading edge of the airfoil. Recent studies have indicated that a thinner and well rounded leading edge will significantly improve the fan performance and efficiency. Routinely this would be accomplished by reworking the fan in an overhaul shop or by returning the fan to the manufacturer for establishing a desired new configuration. It is desirable to form this leading edge without the need for returning the blade to the manufacturer for a complete reshaping. Instead it is hoped that the leading edge can be reshaped in the field without any significant downtime for the engine.
Also in the manufacture of new blades no two blades are precisely alike in shape and it is thus impossible to machine the leading edges of the blades to the precise dimensions and contours desired by cams or computer controlled machines. They must be handcrafted to the precision desired and suitable tools for hand forming this edge are needed. Such tools would also have use in refurbishing the blade after a period of use in which the normal wear and tear erosion spoils the shape of the leading edge.